


By The Pitch

by lightofdaye



Series: Hogwarts By Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tonks get Frisky after a match</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of **[hp_humpdrabbles'](hp_humpdrabbles.livejournal.com)** [Night Rounds](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/212738.html) event available as part of combined fic:[here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/213307.html)

They were nestled in the crook between the tall tower and one of the stand’s walls, just off from the pitch and hidden from the view of any stragglers on the stadium late for their post-Quidditch party in the common room.

Harry had lagged behind his team mates and she’d been part of the security detail. But a yank on his robes, some frantic kissing, and a quick hover charm later, and Tonks was up against a wall with Harry’s cock sliding easily in and out of her.

Her legs were around his waist urging him on, her hands clawed at the back of his quidditch robes. One of his hands was clapped on her hip keeping her levitated body in place, while the other squeezed her breast.

Tonks’ body shook in time with Harry’s gasps of exertion as he thrust. Her head leant in close to his, her eyes, her mouth parted as quiet moans tumbled out of her but the hair surrounding her heart-shaped face was still a tangle of mousy brown curls.

Harry wasn’t worried, it would be pink with pleasure again by the time he was finished


End file.
